The Best Tag Team Ever
by dereksaiyan
Summary: Goku and John Cena team up to take on Randy Orton and Frieza in a tag team match.


This is a story about Goku teaming up with John Cena to battle Frieza and the viper Randy Orton. Vince Mcmahon owns WWE and Cartoon Network owns DBZ. I know Randy Orton is a good guy in real life now, but he's a bad guy for this fic, so don't cry about it!

John Cena was out in the ring during an episode of WWE Monday Night Raw. "Randy Orton, you beat me at the PPV, but you cheated!" he said. "Your friend, Frieza, ran out and hit me with a big energy blast which let you win but tonight, I have someone watching my back!"

The DBZ theme plays and out comes Goku to the cheers of the crowd. They love him just as much as they love Cena. "Thank you John," Goku says as he steps into the ring. "I have unfinished business with Frieza so this is good for me."

All of a sudden Randy Orton's music hits. Goku and Cena get ready for the viper to come out of the stage, but he doesn't! Randy and Frieza come out of the crowd and start beating down Goku and John Cena. It's an intense beatdown and our heroes are left laying. They both roll out of the ring, pretty beat up.

"You two have forgotten I am the apex predator of the WWE, and with Frieza at my side I am unstoppable," Randy Orton said slitheringly. "Yeah," said Frieza.

Suddenly, Vince Mcmahon comes out. "It looks like we have the makings of a blockbuster main event," he says. "WWE Universe, do you want to see John Cena and Goku take on Frieza and Randy Orton in a tag team match?"

The crowd shouts "YES YES YES!" and the match is made official.

Later in the night, Goku is backstage warming up and John Cena comes up. "Hey Goku," he says.

"Hey," Goku replies.

"I want you to know I'm behind you 100 percent," John Cena said, offering his hand to Goku. Goku shakes his hand and the crowd cheers but they don't hear it because they are deep backstage.

It's time for the big match and everybody in the arena is on their feet. "Everybody is on thier feet!" Jerry "King" Lawler says. "And I don't blame them! It's Goku, AND John Cena!"

"I hope Frieza and Randy Orton Win," says JBL. "I never liked that John Cena, and I especially hate Goku!"

First, Randy Orton and Frieza come out to Randy Orton's music. The fans boo except for a few dweebs who cheer the bad guys because they don't actually like wrestling.

Then, the crowd goes silent. It's almost time for John Cena's music and everybody tenses up because his music is awesome. As soon as the first note hits, everybody jumps to their feet and screams, not just for John Cena but also his partner, Goku. Goku and John Cena come out, shake hands, and run down to the ring, attacking Randy Orton and Frieza as the bell rings.

Goku kicks Randy Orton in the stomach and John Cena does it too. Then Goku punches Frieza a bunch and John Cena throws him to the outside. Goku and Cena are standing in the ring while the crowd cheers, Randy and Frieza on the outside regrouping. The two baddies come in from both sides and start beating them up. John Cena gets sent to the corner by the ref as does Randy Orton and Frieza is beating up Goku. The beating continues for 5-6 minutes, with Randy Orton occassionally tagging in to beat up Goku some more. The crowd gets behind Goku hard. They want him to tag to Cena. Finally, Goku trips up Frieza and tags out and John Cena comes in. He lays out Frieza with a punch, Randy with a punch, Frieza with another punch! The crowd is going wild!

Randy Orton comes up from behind to but Cena off but Goku has his partner's back. He spins Randy Orton around and hits him with a Stone Cold Stunner. "That's a stunner!" King says.

Frieza is out of the ring and Goku jumps to the top rope and does a diving kamehameha to him, taking them both out but Goku is fine. John Cena lifts Randy Orton up and hits the Attitude Adjustment. Literally the entire arena including the commentors count "one two three" and John Cena and Goku win the tag match. They celebrate in the ring. "What an incredible tag match! We're out of time! See you next week!" King says as the show ends.

THE END


End file.
